Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 February 2015
01:02 chcę 01:02 jarmanlol <----mój steam 01:03 Bill Gates tego nie przewidział! Black Screen Of Death! (derp) 01:03 D: 01:04 http://komixxy.pl/uimages/201501/1421999529_by_flara_500.jpg Mmmm... (lf) 01:07 ͡(° ͜ʖ ͡°) 01:11 http://screenshooter.net/101962065/ovpjivf (Captcha) 01:15 Hell'ou 01:15 Heyo 01:19 półprzymknięta tylna zaokrąglona ukośnik 01:22 czołem 01:23 o/ 01:23 siema ogarnełem chate 01:23 i jestem 01:24 gdzie nowa juz jej nie widze 2 dzien naczacie 01:24 Nowa wchodzi wieczorem 01:24 no racja 01:25 :) 01:25 o/ Przybyłym 01:25 sifu resztrans moje drogie straszaki 01:26 *sifud 01:26 Heyo 01:26 illuminati 01:26 o cześć slughorn 01:26 czy tylko ja mam taki stosunek do walentynek że ich nie cierpie? 01:26 wut 01:27 przecież to nie slughorn 01:27 tylko łokietek 01:27 albo chrobry 01:27 Sobieski 01:27 aha 01:27 Maniak, ja ich nie lubię ^.^ 01:27 masz+ 01:27 :) 01:28 Mikstefan czy Ty jesteś Natoshi/Satoshi? 01:29 witam 01:29 (derp) 01:29 D: 01:30 Rycerzu, pomóz! Putin 01:30 buhahahah 01:30 (derp) 01:30 wojsko rosji wzywam cię 01:30 Rycerz! D1 01:30 na zw :) 01:31 A ja za to jestem tu ze swoją husarią i mam wybitną obsługę działa Marcina Kątskiego 01:31 A ja mam wojsko Rosji wszechpotężniej (derp) 01:32 A Karu ma mon kicka i bana c: 01:32 ma* 01:32 moc** 01:32 oż szobieszki! 05:46 ^^ 05:47 Witaj! ^,^ 05:47 Nysu, na Twe prośby nie przystanę. 05:47 Witaj 05:47 (T_T) 05:47 pączek czuj się strawiony O.o 05:47 Heloł o/ 05:47 siem 05:47 Gts, ile pączków zjadłeś dzisiaj? (lf) 05:47 Gdyż ponieważ są one niegodziwe. 05:47 3 (łee) 05:47 o/ 05:47 o/ 05:47 zjadłem dzisiaj tylko jednego ;-; 05:47 ja 8 (derp) 05:47 Heloł o/ 05:47 Aracz a wpierdol chcesz? 05:47 i tak nie był zbyt dobry (bp) 05:47 ja 8 (derp) 05:47 Karu mnie wyprzedził. 05:47 Ja zjadłem 22 ;? 05:48 :/ 05:48 Ja tam jutro se jeszcze kupię, za 5 zł aż 10 pączków (lennyface) 05:48 po 50 gr pączki? 05:48 pfff...ciekawe ile zjesz 05:48 No chyba tak (derp) 05:48 ja dostałem 20, ale koledzy zjedli większość (fuu) 05:48 22 to dużo? :c 05:48 u mnie w kauflandzie są po 45 gr ja kupiłem rano 17 i zeżarłem 05:48 Adam, mam jeszcze rodzinę więc wiesz (bp) 05:48 Crejzolkaa pe wu (rage) 05:48 Tłusty czwartek? 05:48 Właśnie! Przypomniało mi się coś! 05:49 Byłem dzisiaj w KFC i jadłem tłuste kurczaczki (lf) (bp) 05:49 Tak (derp) 05:49 hej Ender 05:49 Heloł o/ 05:49 Heyo 05:49 o/ 05:49 Witaj! ^,^ 05:49 Tacy dobrzy koledzy że mnie łamią i pączki zjadają (fuu) 05:49 Zaraz zniknie jak na Endera przystało? :v 05:49 siema karu 05:49 Adam, jak bym tam był to bym ci wat pączki i zjadłbym sobie za rogiem (troll) 05:50 Nikt mnie nie kocha ;( 05:50 Pisałam wam ostatnio o tych dziwnych rzeczach, co miałam tą blokadę itd.... i wiem jakie wspomnienie mi skradziono, a przynajmniej schowano w głębi podświadomości.. 05:50 =o= 05:50 Ja cie kocham! ^^ 05:50 * Taki jeden z Nysy kocha pączka a raczej żołądek 05:50 ... coś o jakiejś Sylwii... 05:50 ^,^ 05:50 * Gtsaplayer1 przytula Pączka brzuszkiem ^^ 05:50 mój żołądek cie kocha 05:50 Taki magiczny że aż kilka jest (derp) 05:50 Pączek jakiej płci jesteś? 05:50 grr 05:51 ... bo pamiętałam, że kojarzę to imię z kimś, ale nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć z kim. Tak mam od kilku dni... 05:51 gender XD 05:51 Adam tylko nie gryź! D: 05:51 Moje pączki (qq) 05:51 Wiem tyle 05:51 że to jest homo sapiens sapiens (lf) 05:51 ... mam wrażenie, że zaraz pokaże mi się przed oczami scena z wspomnienia, ale nagle jakby się zatrzymuje i nic nie wskóram... 05:52 Blaanid, ja wiem tylko że na angielskim miałem kiedyś halucynacje :V 05:52 Ostatnio coś się ze mną dzieje i nie mam pojęcia co to może być... nikt oprócz was nie wie... 05:52 I te wizje, że tak to ujmę... 05:53 http://screenshooter.net/101962065/dqqbtip Chciałem mnie wyszukać :c 05:53 OP 1/2/3/4/5 05:53 Byłem w jakimś starym kościele, rozdrapanym, powybijane szyby... 05:53 Pączek 05:53 ? 05:53 ... później na jakimś cmentarzu... 05:53 jak ta strona się nazywała 05:53 ...pomocni.pl ? 05:53 *po tym jak wyszłem z kościoła 05:53 I powtórzę jeszcze raz, jakby ktoś zapomniał - NICZEGO NIE BIORĘ I TO NA PEWNO NIE OD ZMĘCZENIA! 05:53 http://mocnopomocni.pl 05:54 Biedny pączek 05:54 I kroczyłem w nieskończoność. 05:54 to gówn o, gdzie powiedzą Ci, że Shigeru to bóg, a Satoshi to niewolnik. 05:54 Ja nawet miewam prorocze snu, chociaż rzadko (bp) Co się dzieje?! 05:54 Kick za przeklinanie? (lf) 05:54 crejza 05:55 powiedziałam g ówno 05:55 Nagle, obudziła mnie nauczycielka bo spadła mi głowa i uderzyłem w ławkę i się przestraszyła :v 05:55 Nie używamy mowy potocznej na czacie. 05:55 przed 22.30 05:55 co? 05:55 ustawię sobie zegarek na 22:31 05:56 O co ze mną chodzi? Ktoś może mi powiedzieć? 05:56 Karu, a no bo co 05:56 Bo ban 05:56 Jakiej mowy potocznej? 05:56 Bo banan. 05:56 Ale PW jest jeszcze (troll) 05:56 O które słowo konkretnie chodzi? 05:56 nakarmisz małpki w ogrodzie zoologicznym. 05:56 A, kupy. 05:56 Okej. 05:56 o g-ó-w-n-o Araczu; na PW niech klnie ile chce 05:56 okej 05:57 Mega, tylko nie na moim PW :V 05:57 I od razu mówię, że niczego nie zmyślam. Traktuję was jak najbardziej poważnie i bym o takim czymś nie pisała, jakby to miałby być żart... Tylko chcę, żeby ktoś mi pomógł zrozumieć... 05:57 nie na tfojim 05:57 Agen mocno pomocny zgadł ;______--; 05:57 Oni wiedzo wszystko ;___; 05:57 A mi nie zgadł. 05:57 Myślałem o Rommlu. 05:57 Mi odgadł 05:57 A on powiedział że Hitler. 05:57 postać z jednego anime. ;-; 05:58 Mi zgadł całe anime ;_; 05:58 Dajcie mi linka do niego. 05:58 ;__; 05:58 Nie wiedzo nic o Satoshim .-. 05:58 A mnie nazwał Pou ;( 05:58 Ale wiedzą, że wilkeł (captcha) 05:59 (Captcha) 05:59 http://scr.hu/48cq/haarl 05:59 05:59 Nosh, pomyśl o Glorii ^^ 05:59 mocnopomocni w potryebie 05:59 k 05:59 potrzebie* 05:59 Ciekawe czy odgadną gdy będę myślał o sobie. 06:00 Nie mam przyjaciółek, ani zaufanych koleżanek... rodzice by się zdziwili i by powiedzieli coś w stylu "Zawsze miałaś wybujałą wyobraźnię" albo by mnie umówili z psychologiem... tylko wy wiecie co ostatnio przeżywam i tylko wy możecie mi pomóc to wszystko pojąć. 06:00 http://screenshooter.net/101962065/qusgfqa Kurde! D: 06:00 Zgadł ;_________; 06:00 * Taki jeden z Nysy wbija miecz w odbyt aracza bo jest zły 06:00 Dobra, część 2 06:00 (rage) 06:00 Dajcie link. 06:00 o/ internet padł 06:01 http://mocnopomocni.pl/ 06:01 true story 06:01 Ktoś w ogóle patrzył o czym pisałam? 06:01 Przyznam się bez bicia. 06:01 Ja się nie patrzyłem. 06:01 Nosh PW >.> 06:02 k 06:02 koron wam zablokuje komputery XD 06:02 Aracz, dzięki za twoją szczerość. Nikt nie patrzył? 06:03 Ja patrzyłem~! 06:03 A ja nie. Nie zabijaj! 06:03 wat 06:03 To niech ktoś pomoże mi ogarnąć co się dzieje ;_; 06:03 Ja pomogę 06:04 Znowu zgadł 06:04 pieprzony 06:04 a ja oczywiście nie w temacie! 06:04 u mnie nigdy nie zgaduje 06:04 sienm 06:04 U mnie zgadł za każdym razem ;______; 06:04 o/ 06:04 o/ 06:05 byłem na MWS wiki 06:05 b) 06:05 Czy Twoja postać kręci filmiki o Minecrafcie? 06:05 >minecrafcie 06:05 Majkrafcie_ 06:05 Pfoko pfoko pfoko pfoko pfoko pfoko! 06:05 ? 06:05 Hehe! 06:05 sikcraft 06:06 och och och będzie foch 06:06 Też chyba będę się zmywać! 06:06 D: ! 06:06 ta wikia to dzieło szatana! 06:06 1666 stron na wiki 06:06 D: 06:06 D: 06:06 Mwś ma 666 06:06 NIE ZGADŁ XD 06:06 win 06:06 Spadam o/ 06:06 (rfrog) 06:07 hmm 06:07 \o 06:07 (rfog) 06:07 nerka 06:07 (rfrog) 06:07 Ktoś przeczyta to co pisałam i pomoże mi ogarnąć co się ze mną dzieje? ._. 06:08 pewdiepie - zgadł ;-; 06:08 dobra koniec 06:08 blaanid - slucham 06:08 Przepisać ci to na PW? (pisałam o tym wcześniej, nie wiem czy już byłeś) 06:10 Tak czy nie? 06:12 http://screenshooter.net/101962065/euycoyl Skubany :D 09:06 jak Strange się dowie, że ty z Przemkiem XD 09:06 XD 09:06 wtf 09:06 Awrrr...bedą latać noże xd 09:06 Ale ja nie z Przemkiem, plz ;-; 09:07 zawał 09:07 Ale nie widziałem tej papugi :V 09:07 kiszka 09:07 wat 09:08 XD 09:08 karolek 09:08 Loooczeł 09:08 "widziałem"? czy my o czymś nie wiemy? 09:08 D: 09:08 o kurde, wydało się D: 09:08 (huehue) 09:09 x'D 09:09 dobra ide 09:09 xd 09:09 Nerka 09:09 pa Mikusia 09:09 Hajs, jesteś chłopem? D: 09:09 nerka 09:09 jest dziewczyną i to ładną :D 09:09 z loczkami 09:10 xd 09:10 wait, teraz zauważyłam 09:10 emmmm ;-; 09:10 co tu robił bot Painto? (huh) 09:10 no co ? 09:10 nic ;-; 09:11 Tylko jakoś się nie mogę przyzwyczaić do tego, że ktoś wali mi komplementami x'D 09:11 A Hajs to pomozesz ? xd 09:11 Powiedz to jeszcze raz ;W; 09:11 Bo nwm czy ci to wysyłaćxd 09:11 Madzia, kk x'D 09:11 oj tam XD 09:11 to wysle ci na pw xd 09:11 kk x'D 09:12 Z tego co wiem to cos o milosci ale nwm..i nie chciałam z tłumacza bo to gówn o wiec xd 09:12 Ale wait, to jest z imperfecto subjontivo czy indicativo? 09:12 Masz xd 09:12 wait 09:13 pw xd 09:13 wat 09:13 To da się przetłumaczyć? x'D 09:13 Wait, spróbuję 09:13 Hahaha da xd 09:13 Tylko nie próbuj tłumacza xd 09:13 kk x'D 09:14 To powinno być "eh" czy "he"? 09:14 Uhhh, znajduję sobie ziomków na osu. x3 09:14 Bo to zmienia wtedy czas i czasownik x'D 09:14 Hm? xd 09:14 Co to osu? :V 09:14 Tak jak jest xd 09:14 Pinia powodzenia ;w; 09:14 Omg! me eh dado - to dobrze? ;-; 09:14 Banan - taka gra 09:14 Nie znam :V 09:15 ja się hiszpańskiego uczyłam pół roku.... w 3 podstawówce ;__; 09:15 xd 09:15 Ja trzy lata, ale tego bełkotu rozumiem tylko "me gusta" :V 09:15 jak po 6 latach niemca potrafię się tylko przedstawić, to z tego tym bardziej nic nie pamiętam i nie umiem (bp0 09:15 Nie no, tłumaczę.. 09:15 XD 09:15 POWODZENIA XD 09:16 (bp) 09:16 Ale, kurde, tu są skróty ;-; 09:16 Takie jak u nas "bd", "cb" i takie tam ;-; 09:16 xd 09:17 To u nich rozumiem tylko usd ;-; 09:17 nadal tu jestem xd 09:18 zapomniałam wyłączyć 09:18 pa 09:19 nerka xd 09:19 ja będę już iść 09:19 pa \o 2015 02 12